The need to reduce fuel consumption and emissions in automobiles and other vehicles is well known. Vehicles are being developed that reduce reliance or completely eliminate reliance on internal-combustion engines. Electrified vehicles are one type of vehicle currently being developed for this purpose. A major challenge with electric vehicles is increasing the electric range of the vehicle.